Unloading of grain from combine harvester storage bins, by way of an auger discharging said grain through a tube and spout, has had, inter alia, two continuing inefficiencies over the years, i.e. directability and spillage by dribbling.
First, when loading grain onto, for example, the bed of a truck, from an auger, generally the truck must be positioned so that the downspout of the auger tube is centered in relationship to the bed of the truck. Otherwise, the maximum amount of grain cannot be loaded onto the truck without subsequent maneuvering of one or the other vehicles. That is, if the combine is mis-positioned, the grain will not flow evenly onto the truck bed, hence, less than the optimal amount of grain is available for transport on the missed side of the truck bed. When grain unloads onto a truck, preferably it disperses evenly over the entire bed of the truck.
It is possible, of course, to move either the truck in relationship to the auger spout, or to move the combine so as to accurately place the auger tube over the truck bed. However, to do so has become more difficult over the years as the auger tubes have grown longer and longer, in order to keep pace with the ever-increasing width of modern day combine headers, which are now as wide as 42 feet or more. Many attempts have been made, in the art, to attach an assembly to the auger tube in an effort to adjust the direction of the discharge. Most of these prior art devices have been overly complicated, requiring many moving parts and complex operations. Others have been simple and are either ineffective or require time-consuming, manual adjustments such as certain elongated spout attachments that are unduly sensitive to movement and difficult to control. The complex operation, complexity of assembly, and/or complexity of disassembly, or the ineffectiveness have inhibited the devices from widespread commercial acceptance and/or the time-consuming methods for using them dissuaded their implementation.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,001, entitled Grain Unloading Attachment, issued Jan. 13, 1953, to R. G. Huen, disclosed a mechanical spout that pivoted at the distal end of a grain unloading tube. The spout was not secure. Furthermore, the spout was not adjustable, except by hand, which would require operators to climb up and adjust it for every change in angle desired during unloading of the feed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,581, entitled Directable Spout For A Conveyor, issued Dec. 1, 1992, to Steve Haag, disclosed a means for directing grain being discharged from an auger tube directly down through a trapezoidal funnel which incorporated a deflection plate to change the angle of discharge of the grain being unloaded from the auger. The hinges for the pivot plate were located within the pattern of flow of the grain and therefore were difficult to maintain, thus incurring damage and clogging. The deflection plate was unstable. Additionally, like other systems for directing the discharge, there was no means to save grain from dribbling, inadvertently, out of the end of the auger after the unloading was disengaged. Finally, the grain discharge would lose velocity as it flowed through the open funnel, thus losing efficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,021, entitled Adjustable Grain Spout Assembly, issued Dec. 13, 2005, to Craig Boevers, disclosed a complex pivot spout assembly with many complicated attachments and parts which led to more frequent breakdown and damage.
A second unloading problem in addition to the directability of the grain discharge, is that of dribbling grain. Combine augers normally retain a small amount of grain in the housing or spout of the auger or tube surrounding the auger, after the unloading cycle is completed. The grain retained in the auger tends to slowly dribble out of the auger as the combine is transported in the field or along a road. Such loss is expensive and unsightly. Attempts to solve the problem have included shutters, doors, valves, etc. which have ancillary moving parts and extraneous components which add even more expense to the combine unloader. Examples of such dribble-proof doors were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,861, issued Feb. 17, 2004, to Mark J. Reimer, et al.
There have also existed spring-loaded flaps located inside the auger tube. Such anti-dribbling spring-biased members were designed to release and lower when the auger discharge begins, while springing back to a closed position after the discharge ceased. The problem is that such spring loaded impingements are not strong enough to hold grain residue over time, and tend to inadvertently release and allow grain to dribble out when weakened.
It would be a surprising advancement in the art if there were provided a means by which the combine operator could selectively direct the output of the combine unloading auger, so that precise location between the combine and the transport vehicle is not required, while nevertheless having a minimal number of moving parts, little expense, an infrequent need for maintenance or repairs, and while also having integral to such means having therein an anti-dribble capability that prevented inadvertent loss of grain through the auger tube.